I'm Straight!—Oh, Forget it
by prof. creau
Summary: "Kyo-kun bilang akan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama Tsuna ternyata, Kyo-kun pembohong!" CTAAAR! Oh, bukan. Itu bukan suara petir melainkan suara hati Kyoya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Cinta memang sulit, anak muda. Child!1827 with babysitter!Alaude—warning inside.
1. You--WHAT!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

_**Warning: OOC, abal, alay, nista, gaje, AU, don't like don't read!**_

_Halo, pemirsah_. Saya author dari kompleks sebelah *lirik pertandingan Rakuzan Vs Seirin*. Ini ff pertama saya di fandom ini, saya harap author dan reader disini mau menerima saya apa adanya (?) #terdengarsalah **hope you like it!** ;)

**I'm Straight!—Oh, Forget** **it** by _prof. creau_

.

.

Tsuna, anak perem—laki-laki berumur lima tahun itu menatap seorang pria yang memakai coat berwarna hitam. Bola mata besar Tsuna ditatap balik oleh pria itu, tatapannya tajam, seperti tidak ada belas kasihan di dalamnya. Alaude memang tidak suka dengan anak kecil tapi, ia mencoba bertolenransi dengan anak lelaki ini.

"Aku hanya menitip ia sebentar, Alaude. Tidak akan lama." Sahut seorang pria yang berada di dapur.

"Jam tujuh. Perjanjiannya jam tujuh. Jika kau belum pulang, aku akan meninggalkannya di rumah si melon—"

"OOIII!" teriak si pirang yang terburu-buru lari dari dapur ke ruang tamu untuk menggendong Tsuna dan mengusapkan pipinya dengan pipi Tsuna. "Selama langit masih biru dan tetangga sebelah masih menjanda, aku tidak akan membiarkan my-cute-little-Tsuna berada di tangan si melon pervert!"

Alaude hanya melipat tangannya di dada dan berkata, "Pas jam tujuh. Aku masih banyak urusan."

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti." Kata Giotto, pria pirang dengan celemek merah muda itu.

Sebernarnya, Giotto juga tidak mau menitipkan anak lelaki kesayangannya pada Alaude. Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Asari sedang ada di Jepang, mengunjungi sanak-saudaranya. Knuckle di hari libur ini harus mengunjungi gereja. G lagi pacaran dengan tetangga sebelah—eh, tunggu… tetangga sebelah yang janda itu? Seriusan? Sementara, Lampo kurang meyakinkan untuk dibebani tugas seperti ini dan untuk Daemon—nggak deh, makasih.

Jadi, pilihan terakhir jatuh pada Alaude.

Giotto menurunkan Tsuna setelah ia memberinya kecupan sampai-jumpa-papa-akan-kembali kemudian melepas celemeknya. Semoga saja rapat dengan kliennya tidak akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Ia berjalan keluar namun, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu. "Tsuna…" katanya sambil menunduk. Poninya menutupi matanya. "Papa janji…" ada jeda pada kalimatnya. Kemudian ia menengok pada Tsuna dengan tangisan yang berlinang. Oh, ada efek blink-blink di wajahnya. "Papa akan—"

JDUAK!

Dan borgol pun melayang.

"Menjijikan. Cepat pergi!"

Giotto merintih dan berkomentar, "Aku kan hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Tsunaaa!" kepada si pelempar borgol yang tak lain adalah Alaude. Dengan kebaikan hatinya, ia memberi Giotto deathglare secara gratis. Sementara yang kena deathglare cuma bisa menelan ludah dan keluar dari sana.

Tsuna yang melihat kejadian absurd itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. Kalau ada Daemon, ia pasti sudah menculik anak itu. kalau ada sang ayah, Giotto, pasti ia sudah—

JPRET! JEPRET!

"Tahan, Tsuna. Papa belum selesai memotretmu. Iya, bagus! Begitu terus! Nah, sekarang kau bisa ganti pose—"

Kemudian sang kepala polisi itu menendang sang businessman dengan indahnya. "Urus meetingmu, overprotective father!"

Hasilnya jendela pecah. Oh, masa bodo. Jendela Giotto ini, bukan miliknya.

Coatnya serasa ditarik. "Paman Alaude, aku lapar." Kata Tsuna dengan manisnya. Tenang, kali ini tidak ada yang memotret lagi kok. Ah, benar juga. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang, waktunya makan siang. Alaude berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati… nasi goreng yang sudah mengeras, sepertinya bekas sarapan tadi pagi.

_Bagus… tadi si bodoh itu ngapain di dapur kalau tidak memasak?_

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka kulkas sementara Tsuna mengikutinya dari belakang. Alaude bersyukur ternyata di kulkas ada banyak bahan makanan mulai dari beras hingga sayur-mayur—wait, mengapa ada beras di dalam kulkas?

"Tunggu di meja makan, Tsuna." Kata Alaude namun, sepertinya Tsuna tidak mau menurut. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan pamannya buat.

Heh, jangan salah. Gini-gini juga Alaude itu tidak buta kehidupan dapur. Mentang-mentang ia tinggal sendiri di rumah, bukan berarti ia selalu memakan makanan di luar. Ia sering memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Terkadang, jika Kyoya datang, biasanya ia tidak hanya membuatkannya makan siang tetapi sekaligus dengan cake dan manisan lainnya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyoya, seharusnya dia akan datang pada jam makan siang. Mamanya atau bisa dibilang _kakaknya Alaude_, memberi kabar bahwa Kyoya akan dititipkan kepadanya pada siang ini. Tapi… apa Kyoya tahu kalau dirinya saat ini sedang berada di rumah Giotto?

TING TONG!

Suara bel membuatnya berhenti memotong sayuran dari family kubis-kubisan itu. Ia pergi menuju keluar dan membuka pin—"KAMIKOROSU!"

—tu. Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam membuat gesture memukul dengan tongkat besinya atau biasa disebut tonfa. Niatnya ingin memukul pria bercoat hitam tapi sayangnya malah gagal. Alaude telah menghindari serangan bocah itu dengan gesit.

Wajah Kyoya berubah kecut mengetahui serangannya gagal. Ia mengangkat tonfanya, hendak memukul lagi namun, suara seseorang membuatnya menghentikan aksinya. "Paman, siapa yang datang?" kata suara itu, suara Tsuna.

Pandangan Kyoya menangkap seorang anak kecil yang lebih pendek dari dirinya. Hati kyoya mulai beregup kencang tatkala anak itu berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Terdapat efek kelopak-kelopak bunga di wajah anak itu dan blink-blink yang menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba terdengar backsound lagu India; 'koimiligaya~ koimiligaya~' dari rumah tetangga sebelah—err, mungkin sang tetangga sedang memutar lagu India… BERARTI G SEDANG MAIN KEJAR-KEJARAN ALA INDIA SAMA TETANGGA YANG JANDA ITU DONG?! ASDFGHJKL!

Oh, lupakan. Mari kembali pada dua anak kecil yang imut-imut ini.

"Namanya Kyoya, Tsuna. Dia akan bersama kita sampai Fon—mamanya—kembali."

WOY, GUE BILANG KAN DUA ANAK KECIL YANG IMUT-IMUT! BUKAN OM-OM—

"_Om-om apa, huh?"_

Eh, erm… nggak jadi. Silahkan dilanjut, _ndoro_.

"_Cih, dasar amatir."_

"Paman Alaude ngomong sama siapa sih?" tanya Tsuna. Kyoya juga menatapnya bingung.

"Orang gila. Udah, gak usah diurusin. Ayo, masuk." Mereka bertiga pun masuk, berjalan menuju dapur.

Kamfret, nih orang ngatain gue gila. Gue jelek-jelekin perannya di—

"_Bilang apa barusan?"_

Nggak…

Lagi-lagi Tsuna menatap Alaude heran sementara Kyoya hanya mengedikan bahu tanda tak peduli.

**cCcCcCcCcCcCc**

Makan siang telah berlalu. Kyoya dan Tsuna terlihat akrab—dan dalam kasus ini Kyoya terlihat sangat nempel pada Tsuna—walaupun mereka baru saling kenal. Tsuna duduk di bangku tingkat dua sekolah dasar sementara Kyoya—sang pangeran dengan baju baja dan tonfa di tangannya—sudah berada di tingkat empat sekolah dasar. Perbedaan usia yang terpaut dua tahun tidak akan memisahkan jalinan cinta antara pangeran dan putri mahkota—oke, ini lebay tapi setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Kyoya tentang Tsuna.

Saat ini, kedua insan tersebut sedang bermain warna. Merah campur biru. Pink campur abu-abu. Oranye campur ungu—ha! Ini warna kesukaan Kyoya, entah mengapa. Kyoya dan Tsuna sibuk dengan lukisan masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan pakaian dan wajah mereka yang coreng-loreng.

Dengan bangganya Kyoya menunjukan hasil karyanya. "Tsuna, lihat!" katanya dan Tsuna menoleh. Ia melihat karya hasil buatan teman barunya itu.

Gambar Kyoya tidak muluk-muluk, hanya seorang lelaki dengan baju baja dan… tonfa di tangannya. Di samping karakter itu ada seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan gaun merah jambu dan mahkota sebagai pelengkap perannya menjadi putri raja. Di belakang mereka ada istana, matahari dengan senyuman serta dua gunung lancip khas anak sekolah dasar.

"Kyo-kun gambar tuan putri bersama pangerannya!" kata Tsuna riang, membuat Kyoya ikut bersemangat.

Kyoya menunjuk tuan putri yang ada pada gambar dan berkata, "Ini Tsuna dan ini," kali ini ia menunjuk gambar sang pangeran yang gagah dan melanjutkan, "aku. Aku akan menjadi pangeran Tsuna kemudian, kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Wajah Tsuna melembut mendengar penuturan dari Kyoya. "Un! Aku ingin hidup bahagia selamanya bersama Kyo-kun!" kejadian yang sama terulang. Tiba-tiba muncul kelopak-kelopak bunga di sekeliling wajah Tsuna.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah penyihir jahat yang hendak menculik sang putri mahkota—sekali lagi, itu hanya imajinasi bocah yang selalu membawa tonfa kemana-mana.

"Kyoya, Tsuna, sudah berapa kali kuperingati untuk tidak mengotori lantai dengan cat warna." Ini bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Alaude berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia merasa jengkel. Bisa-bisanya dua bocah ingusan itu mengotori ruangan, terlebih lagi mereka berdua dalam keadaan tidak bersih.

…berarti Alaude harus memandikan mereka.

_No… no, God. Please, no…_

Mengasuh anak memang bukan keahliahnnya apalagi memandikan anak. Ia pasti lebih memilih menangkap penjahat ketimbang mengasuh anak. Inilah sebabnya ia belum mempunyai anak. Hell, punya pacar aja nggak apalagi anak. Penderitaan seorang jones memang tiada habisnya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja mendapatkan wanita semudah tonfanya Kyoya melayang di sana-sini hanya saja… sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang pas. Mungkin jika penulis cerita ini datang ke cerita ini pasti status Alaude bukan jones lagi—oke, becanda, becanda. Jangan timpukin penulisnya dengan peso dapur.

Untuk Kyoya, ia bisa mandi sendiri. Nah, masalahnya ada pada Tsuna…

"Kyoya, kau mandi duluan—kau bawa pakaianmu sendiri, kan?"

"Hn. Dasar herbivore udik, perusak suasana saja." Katanya seraya berlalu dari ruangan itu, mengabaikan urat kesal Alaude yang hampir putus.

"Baiklah, Tsuna… sebagai laki-laki kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbutanmu dengan Kyo—" niatnya adalah ingin menyuruh Tsuna membereskan sebagian kekacauan yang terjadi sementara, sebagiannya lagi tugas Kyoya. Namun, Tsuna langsung menghilang begitu saja.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar mandi…

Kyoya masuk ke dalam bathup setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

"Nee, Kyo-kun…"

Oh, ia mendengar suara Tsuna. Apakah ini imajinasinya?

Saat Kyoya menengok ke belakang, ternyata memang ada Tsuna! Oh, betapa merahnya wajah Kyoya saat ini! 'Tidak seharusnya kan laki-laki mandi dengan perempuan?' pikir Kyoya kecil.

…Kyoya memang menganggap Tsuna sebagai perempuan sejak mereka bertemu.

"Tsu-Tsuna, ti-tidak seharusnya kau disini."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud Kyo-kun, aku tidak boleh mandi disini?"

"Te-tentu saja boleh! Tapi tidak be-bersamaku!"

Tsuna sedih saat Kyoya mengatakan hal itu. Tentu saja ia merasa sedih, secara tidak langsung Kyoya telah mengusirnya. Padahal Kyoya bilang akan hidup bersama dirinya bahagia selamanya.

Kyoya bingung karena melihat raut wajah Tsuna yang hampir menangis. Ia segera menenangkannya.

"Kyo-kun mengusir Tsuna! Kyo-kun jahat!"

"Bu-bukan begitu Tsuna!"

"Kyo-kun bilang akan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama Tsuna ternyata, Kyo-kun **pembohong**!"

CTAAAR! Oh, bukan. Itu bukan suara petir melainkan suara hati Kyoya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Cinta memang sulit, _anak muda._

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, Tsuna. Hanya saja—"

"Hanya apa? Kyo-kun ingin berbohong lagi pada Tsuna?!"

"Tidaaak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku cuma mau bilang kalau laki-laki itu tidak boleh mandi dengan perempuan!"

"Tapi kan Tsuna bukan perempuan! Tuh kan, sekarang Kyo-kun menuduh Tsuna yang aneh-aneh!"

_Hah?_

…_apa?_

"Jadi kamu laki-laki?!"

TBC~

Makasih banget bagi yang telah membaca fic saya :*** #woy #emotnyaa dan biarkan saya menyapa penghuni fandom ini: HALO FANDOM KHR! XDD SAYA AUTHOR BARU DI FANDOM INI! 1827 MANA SUARANYAAA?! UWOOOH! #iniapa #abaikan

Sebenarnya saya pengen cerita ini berfokus ke Alaude yang lagi ngejagain Tsuna eh, malah jadi kayak begini. #orz

Oke, sampai jumpa pada next chappie~ I love yuh!


	2. Beware! The Pedophile is Here!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira-sensei**

I'm Straight—Oh, Forget it! © _prof. creau_

**Warning: OOCness, AU, abal, alay, nista, aaand don't like, don't read~**

.

.

**#2 Beware! The Pedophile is Here!**

Beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu—kasus dimana Kyoya kecil mengetahui bahwa Tsuna adalah anak lelaki—ia mulai menjauhi Tsuna. Ketika mereka bertemu pandang di sekolah, Tsuna akan melambai dan Kyoya akan memalingkan wajahnya. Oh, sungguh ia tak percaya mengapa ia bisa tertipu oleh wajah manis anak itu?! Ia merasa sedang di_troll_ oleh authornya…

Setiap ia mendengar cerita pengantar tidur yang mamanya bacakan tentang Snow White atau Cinderella atau sebangsanya—sebenarnya ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mamanya—ia selalu beranggapan kalau tuan putri itu seorang gadis cantik! Bukan laki-laki dengan kekuatan kamuflase yang hebat!

Setelah bel sekolah berbunyi, Kyoya segera memasukan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia ingin segera pulang, tak mau bertemu bocah cantik itu lagi. Namun, ketika ia buru-buru memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, ia menjatuhkan salah satu barangnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Hibari-san," seseorang memanggilnya.

"Diam, herbivore!"

Teman sebangkunya mencoba memberitahunya bahwa ia telah menjatuhkan barangnya. Kyoya malah mengabaikannya. Akhirnya, teman sebangkunya memungut benda itu dan berkata, "Hibari-san, kau menjatuhkan ini."

Kyoya menengok pada teman sebangkunya yang memiliki gaya rambut unik itu. ia segera mengambilnya secara kasar dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Hibari-san hebat ya sudah punya ponsel."

"Hn." Setelah itu Kyoya segera keluar dari kelas. Sebenarnya benda yang dianggap ponsel oleh temannya itu bukanlah ponsel. Memang bentuknya menyerupai ponsel pada umunya tapi, fungsinya berbeda. Ponsel jejadian ini khusus digunakan untuk menghubungi polisi. Ia mendapatkan ini dari mamanya saat ia mulai memasuki sekolah dasar. Ia merasa dianggap lemah karena diberi benda semacam ini tapi, mamanya tetap memaksanya membawanya. Mau tak mau ia membawanya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya dari belakang. "Coba tebak siapa aku~?"

Thehellthehellthehell!

Ia tahu betul siapa yang menutup matanya ini, si bocah kamuflase itu!

"Lepas, herbivore! Aku tahu itu kau!" jawab Kyoya. Oh, dari 'Tsuna' ke 'herbivore' itu jauh…

Kyoya sudah tidak memanggil Tsuna dengan namanya lagi, melainkan dengan 'herbivore'. Sekarang ia menganggap Tsuna sama dengan para herbivora lainnya, sama-sama menyebalkan.

Tsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan 'herbivore', Kyo-kun!" katanya tidak terima dipanggil 'herbivore'. Hanya Tsunayoshi Taru yang berani bertindak seperti ini pada sang karnivora karena hanya ia yang menganggap Kyoya sebagai teman—atau pangerannya di masa depan.

"Lepas, herbivore atau kugigit kau sampai mati!"

"Tidak mau! Jawab dulu siapa aku!"

"Kau herbivore yang tinggal di kompleks sebelah. Puas?"

"Aku bukan herbivore yang tinggal di kompleks sebelah! Katakan namaku dengan benar!"

"Herbivore jelek yang masih mandi dengan bebek karet."

Pipi Tsuna memerah tatkala Kyoya mengungkap fakta bahwa ia masih mandi dengan bebek karet. Tapi tunggu! Apa salahnya kalau ia masih mandi dengan bebek karet? Papanya yang membelikannya mainan-mainan itu saat ia mandi jadi, hal itu normal-normal saja, kan? Tsuna yang mulai kesal, menutup matanya dengan pipi yang masih memerah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, menyebabkan kepala Kyoya juga bergoyang. "Berhenti memanggil Tsuna 'herbivore'!" katanya. Hal ini tentu membuat sang karnivora pusing.

Kyoya yang tidak tahan akibat goncangan di kepalanya segera mendorong Tsuna dengan tonfanya yang ia keluarkan entah dari mana. Keseimbangan Tsuna hilang. Kemudian, anak lelaki dengan gaya rambut anti-gravitasi itu terjerembab ke belakang. Bokongnya duluan yang menyentuh tanah. Ia meringis kesakitan. Mata Tsuna berkaca-kaca saat ia melihat Kyoya yang nampak tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hiks…" orang-orang memperhatikan mereka—lebih tepatnya anak yang terjatuh itu karena ia terlihat imut ketika akan menangis. Tsuna bangkit dan berlari dari sana, meninggalkan Kyoya.

"Oi, herbivore…" terlambat. Tsuna sudah jauh, tidak mendengarkan panggilannya. Kyoya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah secepatnya. Lebih jarang ia bertemu bocah cantik itu, lebih baik.

"—sekarang lagi marak-maraknya kasus pelecehan seksual pada anak kecil ya."

"Iya, saya jadi khawatir sama anak saya."

"Jangankan keluar rumah, ke sekolah ini aja saya selalu menemani anak saya."

"Katanya, sampai saat ini pelakunya masih belum tertangkap."

Segerombolan ibu-ibu tengah serius membecirakan berita hangat yang menjadi headline topic di Namimori baru-baru ini. Kyoya tetap berjalan sambil mencuri dengar para herbivora yang berbincang tentang kasus pelecehan itu. Oh, jadi ini alasan mamanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi overprotective. Ia kan anak yang kuat! Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyentuhnya!

Bruk!

"Oya, oya, lain kali kalau berjalan hati-hati ya, Kyoya-kun." Kata seonggok melon di depannya. Kyoya menatap manusia jadi-jadian itu. Ah, Daemon Spade adalah guru baru yang datang dari Italia. Ia mengajar kelas kesenian. Dengar-dengar, ia sudah bercerai dan anak-anaknya diasuh oleh mantan istrinya—wait, kenapa anak kecil sepertinya bisa sampai tahu hal seperti ini? mungkin ini akibat dari seringnya mendengar ibu-ibu yang suka menggosip, seperti yang tadi ia lakukan.

Kyoya menatapnya kamudian, gurunya tersenyum.

Senyum yang _mencurigakan…_

Ia memicingkan matanya. Dari dulu ia tak pernah suka dengan guru ini, apalagi dengan rambutnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kyoya-kun." Buah itu telah pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Mungkin sesekali ia akan menggigitnya sampai mati karena sikapnya yang selalu mencurigakan itu.

.

.

.

.

'_Mencurigakan…_' kata Kyoya dalam hati. Ia berbalik arah dan mengikuti gurunya dari belakang. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tetap harus menjaga ketertiban Namimori! Terutama terhadap buah tropis seperti dia!

Sampailah ia di depan gym. Hari ini gym kosong karena gym yang ini sedang direnovasi dan tidak ada pekerja yang sedang bertugas karena semua pekerja sedang beristirahat. Kira-kira apa yang ia lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Oh, kemarin ia mendengar gosip kalau guru baru ini sering menghilang di waktu-waktu tertentu. Jadi... guru baru ini pergi ke gym yang sedang direnovasi ketika ia 'menghilang'. Setelah menghilang, ia akan muncul dengan wajah yang sumringah. Benar-benar mencurigakan!

Pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap suara tangisan. Suaranya begitu familiar seperti… suara bocah cantik itu! Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap dalam benaknya.

"Nufufu… sudah, jangan menangis, my dear Tsuna."

Tuh kan benar! Suara tangis itu memang milik Tsuna! Apa yang dilakukan Daemon Spade bersama seorang bocah di gym yang kosong ini? Sekelabat spekulasi terbentuk dalam benaknya hingga menghasilkan kesimpulan bahwa… Daemon Spade adalah pedophile! Ia adalah buronan yang dicari-cari polisi selama ini!

Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Daemon Spade sering menghilang di waktu-waktu tertentu. Ketika ia menghilang itu berarti ia sedang menyekap anak kecil ke tempat sepi dan menjalankan aksinya. Oh, oh, _oh…_

Pasti karena istrinya sudah mengetahui hal seperti ini, ia menceraikannya dan karena tidak mau anak-anaknya menjadi korban, istrinya yang merawat anak-anak. Sekarang semua kecurigaan tentang Daemon Spade saling berhubungan satu sama lain.

'_Berarti Tsuna…_' ia melangkah mundur. Bayangan akan seorang anak lelaki yang cantik itu sedang dijahati oleh gurunya sendiri berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Ponsel jejadian itu ia gunakan pada akhirnya. Ia tekan tobol merahnya. Nah, tinggal tunggu polisi datang tapi, bukan berarti ia akan diam saja!

OAO

Alaude yang tengah berada di sebuah bank sedang menyergap para perampok. Sang kepala polisi itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengalahkan para perampok itu. Bawahannya membawa perampok itu memasuki mobil polisi.

Ia merasakan getaran pada bagian bawahnya. Err, maksudnya celananya, saku celananya. Iya, itu! kemudian, ia mengambil barangnya, err, maksudnya bendanya eh, maksudnya…

"Berhenti membuat deskripsi yang aneh-aneh, bodoh."

_Engh… habisnya aku tidak tahu alat pemancar yang Kyoya gunakan itu… baiklah, mari kita ulang!_

Ia merasakan getaran pada celananya. Ia meraba-raba celananya, mencoba menemukan getaran itu—ah, ketemu! Rupanya ada di sana! Ia menggenggam barangnya, barang panjang yang sedari tadi bergetar di celananya. Rasa dingin menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Gini nih kalau misalnya ia sudah jarang memegang barang itu, sudah dingin, tahu-tahu jadi karatan aja karena terus-terusan di dalam celananya. Yah, walaupun hampir berkarat, barang itu masih tetap keras seperti sedia kala—

_DUAK!_

_Alaude-san… aku salah apa sampai harus dipukul segala?_

"Masih bertanya dimana kesalahanmu, hm?" kali ini disertai aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya.

_Iya, iya deh iya, aku buat ulang—_

"Tidak perlu."

Alaude memasukan tangannya ke dalam celananya. Ia mencari-cari dimana getaran itu berasal hingga tangannya menangkap benda keras itu—

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu dibuat ulang. Kau mau mati ya?" ia mengeluarkan borgolnya.

_Iyaiyaiyaiya! Ampun, ndoro!_

Alaude menekan tombol yang ada pada alat pemancar itu sehingga muncul titik dimana Kyoya berada; SD Namimori. Alaude merasa ini adalah alarm palsu karena alat ini tidak pernah Kyoya gunakan tapi, ia menepis perasaannya. Kyoya bukan anak usil yang suka membuat alarm palsu. Kalau Kyoya sampai menggunakan alat ini berarti ia memang dalam keadaan bahaya! Padahal Fon sudah mempercayakan dirinya untuk menjaga Kyoya. Jika Kyoya dalam bahaya, ia akan dijadikan bakpao hidup-hidup! Sial! Dirinya saja belum merasakan yang namanya pernikahan, masa' udah jadi bakpao duluan sebelum malam pengantin tiba?!

"Yakizuki, siapkan pasukan. Kita akan kembali menyergap."

"Siap, ketua!"

OAO

Sementara itu di depan sebuah gym kosong, berdirilah seorang pangeran dengan tonfa di tangannya. Ia datang untuk menyelamatkan tuan putr—maksudnya si bocah cantik itu. Kyoya tidak sudi menganggapnya tuan putri seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng yang dibacakan mamanya. "_**I'll bite you to death, melon herbivore.**_" Katanya memasang kuda-kuda.

Ia tendang pintu gym itu. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuat semangatnya untuk mengkamikorosu semakin berkobar. Mau tahu apa yang dilihat Kyoya hingga sang karnivora ini benar-benar geram? Tsuna yang meringkuk sambil menangis. Seragam _sailor_nya begitu kotor dan terdapat sobekan di sana-sini. Sementara melon itu berada di depan Tsuna dan kedua tangannya memegang bahu Tsuna.

"Huweee! Kyo-kuuun!" tangisan Tsuna menjadi lebih kencang. Ada secercah harapan di balik manik karamelnya.

Kemudian, Kyoya berlari ke arah manusia dengan gaya rambut buah imelon tu. "E-eh? Kyoya-kun… ada apa dengan—"

"—**KAMIKOROSU**!"

BRUK! DUAK! DAAASH!

"AAARGH! RAMBUT GUEEEH!"

DUAK! DUAK! BUAGH!

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan one-sided itu, Daemon tidak membalas serangan Kyoya karena Kyoya masih anak-anak. Jika terjadi luka serius akibat pukulannya, ia bisa saja dituntut. Ketika ia menangkis serangan Kyoya, hal ini membuat Kyoya melepaskan kedua tonfanya. "Hosh… hosh… aku harap aku bisa mendapat penjelasan atas aksimu ini, Kyoya-kun…"

Kyoya menggertakan giginya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Tsuna dan merentangkan tangannya. Oh, sang pangeran menjadi tameng untuk tuan putrinya. "Tsunayoshi Taru…_** I'll protect you to death**_." Katanya bagai pangeran yang sedang menyelamatkan tuan putrinya.

"Kyo-kun…" Tsuna terpukau melihat Kyoya. Ia kira Kyoya sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi karena insiden tutup mata itu. Ternyata, ia masih menyayanginya…

"Pergi kau, melon pedophile!" kata Kyoya.

"OYA, OYA! KAU TADI BILANG APA?!" Daemon tahu bahwa memukul anak adalah tindakan yang tidak bijaksana. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk mencubit pipi anak bersurai hitam itu. Saat ia mendekati Kyoya, ia terjatuh dan menimpa kedua anak kecil itu.

"Spade-sensei berat!"

"Menyingkir dari kami, melon herbivore!"

BRAK!

"JANGAN BERGERAK! JANGAN BERGERAK! KAMI POLISI! TURUNKAN SENJA—" Yakizaki, wakil kepala kepolisian itu tidak menyelesaikan kaliamatnya karena ia melihat pemandangan yang tak patut dilihat. Ia kira atasannya menyuruhnya ke sini untuk menyergap perampok atau bahkan teroris tapi ternyata...

Alaude yang baru masuk dan melihat pemandangan itu terlihat marah. Bagaimana ia tidak marah?! Keponakannya dan anak temannya dilecehkan oleh seonggok melon. Apa jadinya jika Fon mengetahui hal ini? Oh, ia bisa dijadikan bakpao setelah melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi—dan ia akan menikmati malam pengantin sebagai sebutir bakpao!

Daemon yang tengah berada di atas kedua bocah itu berkata, "I-ini… ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!"

Para polisi speechless. Alaude langsung berlari ke Daemon dan menendangnya keras-keras hingga ia terguling ke samping. Ia melihat keadaan kedua anak yang telah jadi korban itu. Kyoya nampak kelelahan. Sepertinya ia mencoba mempertahankan dirinya karena ia melihat tonfanya yang terpental. Sedangkan Tsuna lebih parah. Seragam _sailor_nya sobek di sana-sini dan terdapat bercak air mata di pipinya.

Alaude mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata, "Tangkap dia!"

"Siap!" semua polisi bergegas mengerumini Daemon. Mereka memborgol pria Italia itu.

"Tidak, jangan tangkap aku! Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada kaliaaan! Hei, lepaskan aku!"

Akhirnya, Daemon dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk diinterogasi. Pangeran dan tuan putri pun hidup bahagia selamanya~

**Tamat!**

Nggak ih, bohong. Masih ada chappie selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah membaca aaand see you at next chapter! ;)

**No. 666: jangankan Kyoya, Alaude dkk pun OOC :v wah, kalo itu sih tergantung jalan cerita. Jadi, gatau juga deh yang lain bakal keluar apa kagak. wkwk oke, thanks udah baca + ripiu~ :* **

**Tsuna27: ini udah lanjuuut~ semoga suka sama chappie ini yaaa~ :* ma'aciw juga udah review ;)**

**kyuu: ah, kalo kamu liat Tuna-fish juga paling ikut kejebak =)) thankies udah baca n' review, semoga suka sama chappie ini ^^**


	3. It Should be a Date, Author!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira-sensei**

I'm Straight!—Oh, Forget it © _prof. creau_

**Warning:** OOC, AU, typo, bad EYD, etc. aaand don't like, don't read~ (a bit of **AxTYL!18 and his name is just Hibari, different person of Kyo-kun :3**)

Hope you like it! ;)

.

.

**#3 It Should be a Date, Author! (**_Yea, I know_**)**

Daemon Spade, guru muda berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu dibebaskan dari dinginnya sel tahanan. Ternyata semua yang telah terjadi hanyalah kesalah pahaman. Sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin menolong Tsuna karena saat di gym, ia melihat anak itu terjatuh dari tangga. Kyoya yang datang di saat tidak tepat malah mengira guru itu akan berbuat jahat kepada Tsuna. Menurut pengakuannya, ia selalu datang ke gym itu hanya untuk makan coklat. Kata dokter, ia tidak boleh makan makanan yang manis, termasuk coklat. Tapi, memang sejatinya ia berjiwa anak muda yang menentang orang tua—dasar lupa umur!—Ia melanggar pantangan itu.

**Kasus ditutup!**

Alaude menghembuskan napas lega karena yang terjadi tidak sesuai spekulasinya. Berarti ia tidak dijadikan bakpao oleh kakaknya. Malam pengantin tanpa wujud sebagai bakpao. Oh, yes. Tapi biar bagaimanapun hal itu tetap takkan pernah terjadi karena sampai detik ini ia masih singlet! HAHAHA—oh, maaf typo. Harusnya _single_.

Padahal umurnya sudah dua puluh delapan tahun namun, sampai sekarang ia belum dapat jodoh. Kasian amat sih lu, tong. Ganteng-ganteng jones. Perlu dibuat sinetronnya gak nih?

"Berisik…" katanya seraya memijat kepalanya. Mendengar ocehan tidak berguna membuatnya pusing—apalagi kalau ngomongin soal jodoh. Single selama dua puluh delapan tahun bukan kemauannya tahu!

Ketika koleganya sudah memeluk istri, ia masih memeluk guling. Ketika koleganya sudah menggendong anak, ia masih menggendong keponakan—yang ujung-ujungnya ditonfa karena Kyoya tidak suka digendong. Ketika koleganya memamerkan sang istri kepada publik maka, Alaude tetap tidak mau kalah. Ia balas memamerkan kakaknya yang cantik sebagai istri. Ditembaklah ia oleh suami kakaknya—maksudnya ditembak pakai pistol bukan dalam artian _itu_—Reborn.

Iya… suami kakaknya itu Reborn.

Reborn ditambah Fon sama dengan Kyoya.

Pantas Kyoya punya sifat seperti itu… ah, tapi Reborn sifatnya gak gitu-gitu amat. Ini pasti sifat turunan mamanya. Sifat yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Fon. Dibalik wajah polosnya itu, ia menyimpan sifat yang haus akan pertarungan. Ngeri juga ya…

Seseorang masuk tanpa ijin. Berani-beraninya ada orang yang mengganggu waktu kerjanya! Alaude meletakan pulpennya dan melihat siapa manusia sialan yang masuk sembarangan. Ia akan memborgol orang itu dan membawanya ke penjara. Oh, ternyata itu Reborn. Ia urungkan niatnya. Biarlah. Melepaskan ikan teri adalah pilihannya—hey! Ia tidak takut pada iparnya! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!

Reborn menghampirinya dan duduk di sana. Alaude menatapnya tajam. "Mau apa ke sini?" tanyanya pada intinya. Orang ini cukup berbahaya—tidak, ia tidak takut pada iparnya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Masih jones seperti biasanya?"

Pisau imajiner mendarat di jantungnya. "Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab." Ia tersenyum kecut menanggapi pertanyaan Reborn.

"Jangan sinis begitu. Aku ke sini justru ingin menawarkan sebuah kencan untukmu." Reborn menyeringai. Seringai mautnya bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Fon. Berbeda dengan Fon, Alaude menganggap seringai itu sebagai hal yang janggal.

'Mendadak baik… pasti ada maunya.' biarlah hatinya yang berbicara. Ia tidak mau mengatakan langsung pada orangnya. Nanti tersinggung—sekali lagi, bukan karena takut pada iparnya. Hell to the o, hello! Kita sedang membicarakan Reborn di sini. Orang itu harus selalu diwaspadai.

"Jangan berpikir begitu, Alaude-kun. Aku kan ipar yang baik maka dari itu, aku berniat mencarikanmu jodoh." Wajahnya dibuat seterluka mungkin tapi gagal. Alaude benar-benar lupa kalau iparnya ini bisa membaca pikiran. "Bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?"

"Terserah."

"Aku anggap sebagai iya."

.

.

Makan siang di sebuah restoran adalah hal yang dipilihkan Reborn untuk dirinya dan teman kencannya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak formal, yang penting ganteng. Hanya kaos abu-abu dan sweater hitam. Tak lupa ia pakai celana, kalau lupa bakal dicela habis-habisan oleh authornya. Celana berbahan jeans dan sabuk coklat sebagai bawahannya.

Rambut platinum blond-nya sudah diberi minyak rambut. Gayanya dibuat agak spikey, hasil tata sendiri. Jika Fon yang tata nanti malah dikepang dan disematkan jepit. Dasar kakak menyeramkan, lupa kalau adiknya itu laki-laki tulen—atau mungkin ia memang sengaja karena ingin punya adik perempuan? Hari ini ia tampil beda demi bertemu teman kencannya.

"Ih, bau! Bau! Baunya aneh!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, herbivore?"

"Itu tuh, orang yang di belakang kita bau banget!" kata Tsuna sambil menutup hidungnya dan membuat ekspresi menderita.

Alaude kenal kedua suara itu, apalagi yang pakai kata 'herbivore'. Di dunia ini cuma keponakannya yang memanggil setiap umat manusia dengan 'herbivore' walau mereka pemakan daging sekali pun. Alaude menengok ke sumber suara. Kepala coklat dan hitam menyembul dari kursi itu. Ia melihat Tsuna yang sedang menutup hidung dan Kyoya yang hendak memakan hidangannya. Oh, jadi yang mengatai ia bau itu Tsuna… berbeda dari papanya, ia termasuk anak yang blak-blakan tapi, orang-orang sekitar malah salah mengartikan sebagai kepolosan anak kecil yang imut.

Ia menatap tajam pada anak bersurai coklat itu dan Tsuna malah bersikap biasa saja. Tidak takut sama sekali. Efek menempel terus dengan Kyoya. Tadi dia bilang kalau dirinya itu bau. Ah, masa sih?

Ia cium dirinya sendiri.

Tidak kok. Ia tidak bau… kecuali yang dimaksud Tsuna adalah minyak rambut yang ia pakai. Sebelum berangkat ia mau tampil lebih ganteng dari biasanya makanya, ia pakai minyak rambut… yang sedikit banyak. Oh, sial. Ia tidak ingin memberi kesan yang buruk. Bagaimana kalau teman kencannya tidak menyukai wanginya? Bagaimana kalau teman kencannya langsung muntah-muntah? Bagaimana kalau teman kencannya meninggalkannya dan ia gagal nikah? Ah, yang terakhir itu sudah biasa.

Ia melihat arlojinya. Masih sempat untuk membeli parfum dan kembali ke sini. Oke, ia berankat ke toko parfum terdekat. Setelah mendapatkan parfumnya, ia segera kembali ke restoran secepat mungkin. Untung saja teman kencannya belum datang. Bisa jatuh imejnya kalau teman kencannya tahu bahwa di hari pertama mereka kencan, laki-laki datangnya terakhir.

Sebelum ia menyemprotkan parfum itu, ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia melihat caller ID-nya. Oh, rupanya Yakizaki. Ada apa bawahannya menelponnya? Apa jangan-jangan ada sebuah perampokan lagi? Atau pembajakan kereta? Ck, yang mana pun bisa mengakibatkan kegagalan pada kencannya kali ini. Semoga saja tidak ada kasus. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu ke tempat yang lebih pribadi. Toilet.

Sementara itu, di sebuah meja yang menyediakan kentang goreng, hamburger steak, pasta, juga eskrim. Tsuna melihat kepergian pamannya yang sedang mengangkat telpon. Sebenarnya, Alaude itu bukan pamannya. Dia adalah teman papanya. Tapi toh papanya sendiri yang menyuruhnya memanggil pria berkebangsaan Prancis itu paman. "Kyo-kun, tadi aku lihat Paman Alaude membeli parfum… mau cek?" tanya anak itu.

Kyoya yang sedang menikmati hamburger steaknya merasa terganggu. "Cek saja sendiri!" masih tetap ketus seperti sedia kala. Ia masih belum terima bahwa tuan putri cantiknya berubah jadi laki-laki. Ini ceritanya mirip Beauty and The Beast. Beast itu berubah jadi pangeran tampan sedangkan Tsuna berubah jadi laki-laki—wait, dari dulu ia memang laki-laki. Kyoya-nya saja yang baru sadar. Lagipula, kalau Tsuna Beast-nya, masa ia Beauty-nya?! Ia tidak terima! Ditusuk-tusuknya hamburger steak itu.

"Kyo-kun juga harus ikut ngecek sama Tsunaaa!" rengek Tsuna. Dari tadi ia penasaran dengan parfum itu. Siapa tahu itu adalah parfum yang dipakai oleh nenek sihir pada kartun yang sering ia tonton di pagi hari bersama papanya. Jangan tanya mengapa papanya masih suka nonton kartun. _Please_. Authornya udah disogok untuk tidak memberitahu. Tsuna geret Kyoya menuju meja Alaude.

Kepala hitam dan coklat menyembul dari meja. Mereka berdua memperhatikan parfum itu. Botolnya berbentuk segitiga dan berwarna ungu. Aroma citrus menguar dari ujung botol itu. "Wangiii~" komentar Tsuna. Lain Tsuna maka, lain juga Kyoya. "Hueek!" katanya. Kenapa pamannya harus membeli parfum yang baunya menyengat begini sih?

"Kyo-kun kenapa? Padahal wangi lho~"

"Wanginya tidak enak."

"…Kyo-kun benar. Siapa tahu juga temannya Paman Alaude tidak suka wanginya. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu!" saran Tsuna. Ia sangat peduli pada pamannya itu walau baru sekali-dua kali ketemu. Teman papanya adalah keluarganya juga.

Kyoya mengambil pasta milik Tsuna. "Bagaimana kalau dicampur ini?"

Tsuna mencium wangi pasta miliknya. "Wangi! Ayo, kita campurkan!" Tsuna mengambil saus pasta itu dan Kyoya membuka tutup parfumnya. Tsuna memasukan saus pastanya ke dalam parfum. Ah, ia jadi ada ide! Ia ambil saus kentang gorengnya. Wanginya enak! Pasti teman pamannya akan menyukainya! Saus cabai itu pun ikut dimasukan. Giliran Kyoya yang mengocok botol parfum itu.

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali dan berperilaku seolah di dunia ini tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Setibanya Alaude dari toilet, ia langsung duduk dan menyemprotkan parfum yang baru dibelinya.

.

.

.

.

'Citrus macam apa yang wanginya seperti ini?' katanya dalam hati. Perasaan ketika ia akan membeli parfum ini, ia mencobanya dulu dan wanginya tidak seperti ini. Uh… seperi aroma cabai. Pandangan Alaude kembali menangkap dua anak kecil yang berada di depannya. Tsuna dan Kyoya pamer jempol padanya. Niatnya kasih semangat gitu.

Oh, jadi mereka yang membuat ulah. Sepulang kencan ini, ia akan langsung menahan Giotto di sel tahanan karena gagal mengurus anak dan ke rumah suami kakaknya—tempat Fon dan Kyoya saat ini tinggal—untuk sekedar silaturahim. Tidak kok. Dia tidak takut pada iparnya.

Ia kembali mencium aromanya sendiri…

_Kayak cabe-cabean. _

Title _cabe-cabean Prancis_ boleh juga tuh, walau terdengar agak najis.

Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk membeli parfum. Lagipula, apa jadinya kalau ditambah wewangian lagi? Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengganti pakaiannya. TAPI WAKTUNYA TIDAK ADA! OH, TUHAN!

Bagaimana ini? Teman kencannya akan datang sebentar lagi! Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membatalkan acara kencannya kepada Reborn tapi, tidak jadi. Ia bukan seorang herbivore yang Kyoya lontarkan padanya. Harus tetap stay cool walau bau cabe-cabean.

Ah, Reborn juga pelit sekali memberi informasi tentang teman kencannya. Ia hanya diberi tahu ciri-ciri fisiknya saja. Rambutnya hitam pendek, lumayan tinggi, wajahnya oriental—sial, dimana Reborn? CIRI-CIRI FISIK ITU TERLALU UMUM! APALAGI DI JEPANG INI! Kalau saat ini ia berada di Prancis sih, iya aja. Ciri-ciri fisik seperti itu memang langka tapi masalahnya dia di **Jepang**!

Rambutnya hitam pendek? Oh, Tuhan! Di restoran ini hampir semuanya berambut hitam. Ada beberapa yang pendek tapi mereka datang dengan pasangan bahkan ada yang sudah membawa anak. Lumayan tinggi? Ada kemungkinan teman kencannya itu seorang model. Di sini yang agak tinggi cuma sedikit. Wajahnya oriental? Seriously, God… why are You Testing him?

"Alaude-san?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. "Iya?" Alaude tidak kenal dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Mengapa ia bisa tahu namanya? Apa jangan-jangan dia itu musuhnya? Pekerjaannya sebagai kepala polisi membuatnya memiliki banyak musuh.

Pria itu tersenyum. Senyum yang menawan. "Wao, ternyata benar kata Reborn, menemukanmu memang mudah. Apalagi dengan warna rambut seperti itu." ia langsung duduk di hadapan Alaude.

Pemilik warna rambut yang jarang itu berpikir sebentar. Reborn… orang itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang iparnya. Apa hubungan Reborn dengan pria ini? Sebelum ia bertanya tentang banyak hal, pria itu berkata, "Aku Hibari, teman kencanmu, Alaude-san."

Alaude pasang muka bad poker face…

JADI TEMAN KENCANNYA LAKI-LAKI?!

Gak keponakan, gak paman, sama-sama kena troll authornya. Seng sabar toh, le. Penderitaanmu baru dimulai. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Berhubung author sedang berbaik hati jadi, kamu akan melepaskan label 'jones' secepat mungkin. Tenang saja, tenang. Tunggu chapter depan. Masa-masa kencanmu yang indah bersama Hibari akan dimulai.

"Author, you bas—"

_**TBC!**_

Maap yaa 1827-nya dikiiit amat. Sekarang lagi fokusin buat ngetrollin Alaude dulu**. Terima kasih telah membaca! **_Saran _dan** kritik **diterimaaa~


End file.
